


月球上的人

by ZhaoYan



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: 神夏双莫，BE前文见lofter～
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	月球上的人

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！  
> 前方打斗场面预警，有车预警，微强迫预警！

【3】   
那是Jim即将出席黑道头目碰面会议的一个晚上，许多犯罪集团已经显露出向他臣服的意思，不出意外，今晚将会是他的巅峰之夜——成为一张前所未有的巨大跨国犯罪网的首脑。  
  
下午四点整，Sebastian接到了Jim的电话，这让他小小地诧异了一下——Jim通常不会亲自给他下指令，都是通过中间人。在听到Jim向他说明今晚的重要性后，他更诧异了：  
  
“是你的大日子，哈？”他莫名有些紧张。  
  
“没错，有个特别的任务给你。”Jim在电话那头轻松地开口，仿佛他只是在邀请他去参加一个幼儿园家长聚餐，“今晚你做我的保镖。”  
  
“可是，这么重要的事情，不应该是Alan……”Sebastian感觉自己的声音渐渐弱下去。Alan是Jim身边的得力助手，他们都说，他是Jim唯一信得过的人。Sebastian见过他一两次：斯斯文文的脸庞，一副标准英国绅士的打扮，他总能把Jim的所有日常事务安排得有条不紊，所有的会议、出行、向手下布置任务、偶尔亲自替Jim出手、甚至替Jim打理豪宅，他几乎包下了全部。按理说，这么重要的日子，理应由他陪着Jim去才对。  
  
“你是在抗拒我的指令吗，Moran上校？”  
  
“不、不是！我当然服从安排。”  
  
下午五点，他收到了一套笔挺的西装、一件防弹背心，和一张精致的请柬。  
  
他反复回想Jim在电话里下达的奇怪指令：“Alan当然也和我一起去，你自己过去，别让人发现你是和我一起的。”  
  
他觉得有什么事要发生了，尽管他不愿承认，但他心里已经开始隐隐期待。  
  
傍晚六点，他坐上前来接他的豪车，前往聚会地点。看着窗外的车流，他突然想到，此刻Jim一定正和Alan一同坐着另一辆车，在前往相同目的地的路上，他心里升腾起一股奇妙的殊途同归的感觉。  
  
六点半，他到达会场。门口的安检比他想象得严格，请柬上虽然写了禁止携带武器，但——拜托，这可是黑道头目聚会！当他在礼貌微笑的门卫和周围人群的注视下一件件交出他为了以防万一带的迷你手枪、匕首、折叠棍时，天知道他有多尴尬！幸好那些门卫没让他把防弹背心也脱下来，不然可真是闹笑话了。  
  
他顺利地找到了Jim——被一群人包围着说说笑笑的他实在是太显眼了——找了个能看到他的角落悄悄坐下。  
  
七点，宴会准时开始，Jim走上台去，Alan在一旁敲了敲酒杯，顿时全场肃静：  
  
“先生们，女士们，很高兴能与大家齐聚一堂……”Jim接下来说了什么，Sebastian完全没有听进去。他看到一束追光打在Jim身上，沿着他的身形勾勒出一道朦胧的光晕，Jim对着台下的众人露出微笑，仿佛他面对的只是一群纯良无害的普通市民。  
  
Sebastian一阵恍惚，他好像看到了多年前那个单纯柔弱的少年，微笑着站在他面前，试图阻止他打伤一个同学，那是他们在一起之后他第一次想动手打人，Jim只是站在那儿笑着对他说“放松点，Seb，没必要这样。”然后他的怒火就奇迹般地平息了，暴揍一顿那个被Jim挡在身后的人顿时变成一件毫无意义的事情，他觉得Jim瘦小的身体好像在发光，尽管当时并没有聚光灯对着他，但Sebastian觉得那天Jim 身上的光芒比现在还要亮，彼时的他就这么怔怔地看着Jim。  
  
我找到了我的月亮。他想。  
  
他看到一轮皎洁的明月，向孤寂的黑洞投来温柔的光芒。  
  
当他从回忆中回过神来，Jim已经说完了，几个犯罪集团的首脑纷纷上台表态愿意归入他麾下，然后大家举杯畅饮，他的目光始终没离开过Jim，于是他清楚地看到他和Alan那些过分亲昵的举动。他不知不觉喝了一杯又一杯香槟，他想自己有些醉了。这时他突然看到Alan拉着Jim悄悄溜出了人群，他犹豫再三，还是跟了过去。  
  
宴会在一个豪华酒店里举行，Sebastian跟着两人穿过宴会大厅来到走廊，看到两人打开一扇房间门走了进去。  
  
Sebastian僵住了。他之前不是没听过那些关于Jim的传闻，喜好男色找鸭子什么的，但他不愿相信，可现在的情景他再不开窍也该明白是怎么回事了，他转头看了看确认四下无人，近乎绝望地蹑手蹑脚走到房门口，悄无声息地把耳朵贴在门上，希望里面发生的事不是他想的那样。  
  
“哦，Alan……”Jim的喘息声从房内传来，伴随着悉悉索索的衣物摩擦声。  
  
“Jim……我真是爱死你了。”Alan低低地说道，“你真是可口——可惜了。”  
  
Alan的语调突然变化，然后房内传来一阵碰撞声，Sebastian听到有人闷哼一声，但他无法判断是谁，他顿时紧张起来。  
  
“如果你不是这个帝国的首脑，我想我是舍不得这么做的，”Alan的声音此刻显得无比狠毒，“永别了，Jim.”  
  
Sebastian想都没想就踹开了门，眼前的一幕让他呆住了：Jim和Alan双双摔在地上，两人都赤裸着上身，Jim的裤子已经被褪到脚踝（因此也限制了他的行动），Alan正把Jim压在身下，用一根绳子死死勒住他的脖子。Sebastian已经顾不上看到几乎全裸的Jim给他的冲击力了，他冲上去照着Alan的脸就是一拳，把他打趴在地，迫使他松开了绳子，但Alan也不是盏省油的灯，他一侧身躲开了Sebastian挥来的第二拳，抄起床头柜上的花瓶照着Sebastian的头狠狠来了一下，花瓶碎了一地，Sebastian感觉血从额角流下，但他没空去管，Alan已经乘机爬了起来，走到门边捣鼓着什么，似乎想要溜走，Sebastian追上去一把扯住他，没想到Alan居然转过身来，将一个冰冷坚硬的物体顶在他胸前——是枪！在Sebastian反应过来的瞬间，Alan就扣动了扳机，Sebastian觉得胸口像被人狠狠踹了一脚，他跪倒在地上，拼死抓住了Alan拿枪的手，试图把枪抢过来，Alan用力踹了他几脚，不屑地道：  
  
“永远要留个后备计划，Jim，这可是你教我的。看来我提前在这里藏好枪真是个明智的选择，”他看了看咬着牙仍然拽住他不松手的Sebastian，“不过真没想到你还藏了条这么忠心的狗。”  
  
Alan狠狠踹开了Sebastian。真疼啊，Sebastian想，上一次搞得这么狼狈还是战场上吧？冷汗浸湿了他的衬衣，他觉得自己应该断了几根肋骨，在Alan对着Jim举起枪的一瞬间他奋力扑了过去。  
  
噗的一声轻响，是带着消音器的枪声。Sebastian愣了一下，预想中的疼痛并没有到来，而他面前的Alan额头上出现一个血孔，一脸难以置信地倒下。  
“这才叫后备计划。”Jim轻蔑地吹了吹枪口。  
  
“Ji——James先生，你没事吧？”Sebastian艰难地转过身。  
  
“这杂种想取代我不是一两天了，他真以为我有那么蠢，什么都发现不了。”Jim笑道，“Sebastian上校，你以为我哪来的枪？”  
  
Sebastian一时不知道该说什么，原来Jim早就计划好了，原来不需要他冲进来Jim也能自己搞定，他突然觉得自己蠢透了，他用力低下头，似乎这样就能掩饰自己的一身狼狈。  
  
“帮我把这杂种丢出去，然后进来。”Jim淡淡道。

【4】   
Sebastian拖起地上的尸体走出了房间，他靠在走廊的墙上，检查起自己的伤势，最初的剧痛已经过去，多亏了防弹衣，子弹没给他造成什么皮外伤，但巨大的冲击力和Alan的那几脚都是实打实的，他稍微活动了一下手脚，并没有感受到除了肋骨还有哪里的骨头出了问题，还好不是太惨，否则Jim看到这么没用的我一定很嫌弃，他暗想。  
  
“Sebastian上校？”Jim的声音从房间里传来。  
  
他连忙走了进去，一推开门，就像触电似的立马往后退去。  
  
“麻烦你把门锁上，谢谢。”Jim开口阻断了他的退路。  
  
“J、James先生……”不怪Sebastian反应得像个受惊的小男孩一样，实在是眼前的画面太过刺激：Jim完全褪下了他的裤子，此刻他全身上下只剩一条内裤，内裤里蓬勃的欲望让Sebastian瞬间转移了视线，却又看到他纤细的腰身和胸前的两点，再向上印着一条红色勒痕的脖子似乎散发出一种别样的诱惑……Sebastian发现自己可耻地硬了，他只得转过身锁上门，背对着Jim，努力把刚才的画面从脑子里赶出去。  
  
“叫我Jim，”Jim用不容置疑的语气说，“转过来。”  
  
“Jim，我、这、这实在是……”  
  
“转过来。别让我说第三遍。”  
  
Sebastian只得闭着眼睛转了过去。  
  
“看着我。”依旧是命令的语气。  
  
Sebastian睁开眼，死死地盯住Jim的双脚，不敢看向别的地方。  
  
“过来，坐在我身边。”  
  
Sebastian挣扎着向那张豪华大床走去。他明白现在的情况，Jim把他当成了取乐的男妓，原本陪他玩着的男人死了，所以在现场的他理所当然成了替代品。他的每一步都在抗拒，他当然爱Jim，也渴望Jim，但这不对，不该是这样——他觉得自己的尊严正被Jim踩在脚下，一点点粉碎。  
  
他终于坐在了床边，几步路的距离，他好像走了一世纪。  
  
“把衣服脱了，裤子也脱了。”  
  
Sebastian痛苦地闭上了眼睛，伸手解开他的马甲扣子。  
  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，我讨厌等！”Jim的声音有一丝不耐烦。  
  
Sebastian终于赤身裸体地站在了Jim面前。他能感受到Jim的目光在他身上游走，这简直比他刚才受的那几下还要疼，他觉得好像有刀子在一下下剜他的肉，Jim在用眼神凌迟他，他忍不住颤抖起来。  
  
“Fuck me.”Jim下达了最后的命令。  
  
“Jim，你身上还有伤……”  
  
“脖子勒了一下而已，你能动吗？”  
  
“我……我想我大概断了几根肋骨。”  
  
“下半身没问题就行。”  
  
“Jim……”  
  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的了！你也想要我不是吗！看看你都硬成什么样了！”Jim大吼。  
  
Sebastian感觉自己的最后一点尊严也化成了灰烬，他自暴自弃地骑在了Jim身上。  
  
Fuck it off，他想，Jim想让我做他的狗，那我就做他的狗。  
  
Sebastian捧着Jim的脸狠命地吻，他疯狂地探入Jim的口腔索求着，Jim的舌头热切地迎上来与他纠缠，两人分开时都气喘吁吁，扯出一股暧昧的银丝。Jim按着他的头让他跪了下去，他顺从地含住了Jim的勃起，舌头有些生疏地围着龟头打转，他听到Jim满意的叹息。Jim伸出右手握住阴茎开始上下撸动，左手用力按着他的头，Sebastian明白他要干什么，越发卖力地舔弄起来，长时间的活动让他的嘴巴一阵酸涩，但心里的绝望盖过了他身体的一切感受。  
  
Jim射在了他嘴里。  
  
“咽下去。”他命令道。  
  
苦涩的味道充斥着Sebastian的口腔，他麻木地咽了下去，此刻他已经变成了一具行尸走肉。  
  
“床头柜里有润滑剂，拿出来。”  
  
他机械地伸手取出了那管东西，Jim已经趴在床上，Sebastian挤出一些抹在他穴口，又抹了一些在自己那玩意上，他没做扩张就硬顶了进去。  
  
“噢！”Jim显然很享受这种感觉，越是粗暴越能带给他刺激。  
  
Sebastian试图强行开始抽插，但不行，Jim的里面太紧了，死死夹住他，让他没法做出大的动作。他慢慢抽动着腰身，Jim夹得他有些疼，他微微皱起了眉，但侵略的动作丝毫没有停下。借着润滑，紧致的甬道在他的挺进下一点点放松，身下的Jim沉浸在这种被慢慢捅开的快感里，发出一阵阵动人的呻吟，Sebastian很想趴下去压着他狠狠地操干，但他断掉的肋骨不允许他这么做，于是他拎着Jim的腰把他提起来跪着爬在床上，让自己进去得更深。这一动让他顶到了Jim的敏感点，他听到Jim发出一声妩媚的浪叫，同时把头高高抬起，难耐地扭动着屁股想要更多，他忍无可忍地直起身子大幅度抽插起来。他的囊带抽打在Jim的翘臀上，发出淫靡的啪啪声，他的双手狠狠掐着Jim的细腰，在他光洁的皮肤上留下一道道红痕。  
  
Jim的呻吟被突如其来的猛烈攻势撞得支离破碎，他好像被干得没了骨头，软绵绵地随着Sebastian抽插的频率晃动，汗水从他的发梢滴落，他的背上也渗出了细密的汗珠。  
  
Sebastian放任自己被快感淹没，他已经不再去想什么对错，也不再注意胸口不时传来的痛，他全部注意力都集中在下身：Jim炙热的甬道是如何包裹着他，Jim是多么渴求地撅起屁股迎合他，Jim在他身下是怎样放浪地叫喊……  
  
下半身抽插的动作带来的快感一波一波冲击着他，从大脑传到脊椎一直传遍全身，他觉得自己好像浮在云端，又好像要坠入深海，有什么东西在身体里叫嚣着炸裂开。  
  
Jim又被他干到了高潮，在高潮的一瞬间痉挛收缩的甬道让他恨不得把Jim顶穿，他狠抽送了几下，终于射在Jim的身体里。  
  
Sebastian陷入了短暂的空白，有那么一瞬间他以为他会就这样昏过去，但他没有，他受伤的肋骨难以承受剧烈的喘息，胸口传来尖锐的刺痛，唤回了他的意识和理智，他浑身僵硬地从Jim身体里退出来，巨大的羞耻感席卷而来。Jim显然还意犹未尽，转身爬过来用嘴给他清理干净，口腔温暖的包裹对他而言却像一记抽在心上的耳光。  
  
天哪，我刚刚做了什么？  
  
他捂住了自己的脸，下一瞬，他倒在了床上，被黑暗吞没。


End file.
